


Be the future with me (be my stupid boyfriend)

by thegayscanwrite



Series: Klance One Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Closets, Confessions, Episode: s07e04 The Feud!, First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith in Love (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Season/Series 07, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Trapped In A Closet, again it's them arguing a bit but they sort it out, garfle warfle snick, i wrote this in half an hour whoops, it was pidge's idea lol, keith will not contain the gay, like not really that bad they just yell at each other a bit, the rest of the team are sick of keith and lance's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayscanwrite/pseuds/thegayscanwrite
Summary: “What was I supposed to interpret ‘I just don’t want to be stuck with Lance for the rest eternity’ as then?” Lance snapped.“I didn’t mean to say that! It just came out!”“Well what did you mean to say then?” Lance crossed his arms. “Come on, tell me.”Keith stayed silent
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604428
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	Be the future with me (be my stupid boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just after the gang get back from garfle warfle snick and yes they are at the castle cause that was easier to set it at and I can't remember what season it got destroyed in whoops. This was kind of rushed but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!

As soon as they landed Keith ran off, he needed to be far away from the team right now, especially Lance. Unfortunately, the universe had other plans as fast footsteps echoed down the corridor. “Keith! Keith, wait up!” Lance yelled. “I need to talk to you!”  
“I don’t want to talk!”  
“Sorry samurai but we’re talking now. Nothing you can do to stop it.” Lance caught up to him and grabbed his arm. He paused for a minute to catch his breath before finally looking up at Keith’s face. Lance looked like he was deciding whether to be mad or hurt. “We need to talk about Garfle Warfle Snick. Do you actually not want to be near me?”  
“No, wait yes, no.” Lance let go of Keith’s arm as he groaned covering his face with his hands. “That’s not what I meant!”  
“What was I supposed to interpret ‘I just don’t want to be stuck with Lance for the rest eternity’ as then?” Lance snapped.  
“I didn’t mean to say that! It just came out!”  
“Well what did you mean to say then?” Lance crossed his arms. “Come on, tell me.”  
Keith stayed silent. “Well fine then. Guess you did mean it. Good to know.” Lance stomped across the hall into his own room and slammed the door. Keith sighed. He just couldn’t tell him the real reason. No matter how much he wanted to, as it would mean he would lose Lance’s friendship. Although it looked like that was happening already.

The next few days were tense, Lance wouldn’t talk to Keith at all and if he needed something from him, he asked someone who was sitting near them to tell Keith what he wanted. He went through periods of staring angrily at Keith to not looking at him at all and honestly Keith didn’t know which of these he preferred. They both could tell the rest of the team was getting sick of this and Allura had come close to breaking point multiple times today alone. They couldn’t even form Voltron yesterday at training. 

Eventually Shiro pulled him aside, “Keith, what is going on?”  
“Lance is mad at me.”  
“That much is obvious. Why is he mad?”  
“He thinks I don’t like him after my answer at Garfle Warfle Snick on why he should be the one to leave.”  
“Oh Keith.” Shiro sighed, shaking his head.  
“I panicked ok! I am so gay for him and I can not tell him that.”  
The two came to a stop outside a door. “You’re going to have to sort this out somehow.” Shiro said before pushing him into the room and slamming the door shut behind him. Keith stared at the door. “Shit.”

The room was small and dark, and Keith suspected that it used to be a storage closet. He turned around and started banging on the door. “Hey! I don’t see how shutting me in a fucking closet is going to help me with the fact Lance hates me right now. Is this some sort of weird conversion therapy? Trying to shove me back into the closet? Well it won’t work! I’m fucking gay, Shiro! Fucking gay!” Keith kept banging on the door until he heard snickering from the far corner of the room. “Wait shit who’s there?” He stuck his arms out in front of him feeling for the far end of the room as his eyes hadn’t adjusted to the dark yet. Instead of a wall however, something grabbed his wrists. Keith screamed. “Oh shit fuck, there’s something in here Shiro! You’ve left me to die!”  
“And you say I’m the dramatic one.” A monotoned but unmistakable voice comes from the thing that’s holding his wrists.  
“Wait, Lance?”  
“Yes.”

Of course it was Lance. This makes a lot more sense now. Lock them in a small room together so they have to talk and make up. “This was definitely Pidge’s idea wasn’t it.” Lance let go of his wrists. Keith sighed. “I’m sorry Lance. I honestly didn’t mean what I said.”  
“Why didn’t you just tell me what you really meant then when I tried to talk to you.” It was dark but Keith could still sense the anger radiating off of Lance.  
“You’d hate me. I didn’t want that.”  
“You’re not doing a very good job at making me like you right now.” Lance retorted. “Just tell me. I’m serious.”  
“I can’t!” Keith groaned. “I really really can’t.”  
“You really really can. I’m sick of this. Tell me what you really meant!” Lance half shouted.  
“You’ll hate me.”  
“I thought we already established that I will hate you if we continue like this!” Lance was yelling now and his arms were flying all over the place.  
“Well it’s not exactly easy for me to tell you this shit!” Keith had raised his voice to match Lance’s.  
“Oh yeah, cause you’re an emotionally stunted emo! Most people can tell others that they don’t hate you!” Lance was still yelling and he was too close for comfort. 

“I don’t hate you! It’s just fucking hard to tell someone you’re in love with them!” Keith screamed in Lance’s face.  
“Well you-!” Lance stopped. His voice barely above a whisper when he spoke again. “You’re in love with me?”  
Keith just sunk down to the ground. “Fuck.”  
“Wait dude, seriously?” Lance was staring at Keith. Keith stayed silent apart from a few murmurs of ‘fuck’ here and there. “Keith, answer me.”  
“This is why I didn’t want to tell you.” Keith whispered. “I just thought it would be easier to say I didn’t want to be stuck with you for eternity even though that’s all I really want. I knew you wanted to see your family again and honestly if I could make that happen, I wouldn’t mind being stuck with some sadistic alien until I died.”

Lance sunk down to the ground, sitting against the wall next to Keith. “How long.”  
“How long what?”  
“How long have you felt like this?”  
“I had a crush on you in the Garrison-”  
“But you said you didn’t remember me!”  
“I panicked ok?”  
“Oh my god you gay panicked so hard you pretended to forget me!” Lance giggled. “That’s fucking hilarious.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Ok, continue.”  
“I properly realised my feelings after our bonding moment that you so conveniently forgot, and they only got stronger after that.”  
“Ah, so about the bonding moment. I may actually remember it.” Lance squeaked out hesitantly.  
“What.”  
“Uhh so you know how you panicked and said you didn’t remember me? I kind of did the same with the bonding moment.”  
“What the fuck, Lance! Why did you do that?”  
“I am the master of repressing feelings.”  
“What kind of feelings?”  
Lance turned to him, “Romantic feelings.”  
Keith held his breath, “I thought you liked girls?”  
Lance sighed. “Bisexual Keith. How did you not know this? Even the game show host knew, I mean, ‘the answer is bi?’ I now understand how Pidge feels after I didn’t even realise she was a girl.”

“So, who do you like then?” Keith asked.  
“Keith! I like _you_! I even _love you_! I want to braid your stupid mullet, I want to hold your stupid hand, I want to be the reason for your stupidly pretty smile! I want to be your stupid boyfriend! Was that not obvious when I chose you in the game show.”  
“You’re not stupid.”  
“That’s what you took away from that?”  
“No, I just wanted you to know that.” Keith smiled. “Lance will you be my _smart_ , gorgeous, amazing, funny, sweet, talented boyfriend. Will you be ‘the future’ with me?”  
“I’m going to cry you smooth motherfucker. Yes, I will be your boyfriend, but only if you’ll be mine back.”  
“Always.” Keith replied, leaning towards Lance kissing him softly on the lips. Lance slid his hands into Keith’s hair and by the time the door reopened the two of them were too caught up in each other to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge after opening the door: ew wtf emotions disgusting get that shit away
> 
> Woooo they kissingggg. Anyway hope y'all enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
